


stay as long as you want (i haven’t left your bed since)

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt had slept in Foggy's bed before, never without the assistance of a couple of beers though. It wasn't the sort of thing he could just ask for, not without exposing his own secret gay thoughts and admitting that while the array of sounds and smells Foggy brought along with him had once kept him awake, now he couldn't imagine sleeping without them. He waited for the drinks to roll in, for his self-doubt to be drowned in cheap alcohol before stumbling arm in arm back to their dorm where he'd then collapse down onto Foggy's bed and revel in the comfort it brought him.As soon as they started dating though, beer-laced strategies were no longer needed. In what felt like one of his secret fantasies, Matt could grab Foggy and kiss him whenever he pleased, that was if he had the courage. If he wanted, Foggy's bed was mere steps away and he could crawl in beneath the sheets and steal away all the heat. It was perfectly planned in his head but Matt was yet to apply it to real life because while they'd had the whole "are we dating or is this just a really intimate bromance unlike any other" discussion, they still slept in their own beds.





	stay as long as you want (i haven’t left your bed since)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: person a sleeps with b in the same bed for the first time and they’re so shy, scooting as far away as possible without offending b, but the next morning when they wake up, seeing b’s lopsided grin and half opened eyes just makes a’s heart swoon.

Matt had slept in Foggy's bed before, never without the assistance of a couple of beers though. It wasn't the sort of thing he could just ask for, not without exposing his own secret gay thoughts and admitting that while the array of sounds and smells Foggy brought along with him had once kept him awake, now he couldn't imagine sleeping without them. He waited for the drinks to roll in, for his self-doubt to be drowned in cheap alcohol before stumbling arm in arm back to their dorm where he'd then collapse down onto Foggy's bed and revel in the comfort it brought him.

As soon as they started dating though, beer-laced strategies were no longer needed. In what felt like one of his secret fantasies, Matt could grab Foggy and kiss him whenever he pleased, that was if he had the courage. If he wanted, Foggy's bed was mere steps away and he could crawl in beneath the sheets and steal away all the heat. It was perfectly planned in his head but Matt was yet to apply it to real life because while they'd had the whole "are we dating or is this just a really intimate bromance unlike any other" discussion, they still slept in their own beds.

The beds were barely made for one person, plenty of people made them work for a quick hook up here and there but they weren't made for cuddling. With bed frames that creaked with the slightest movement and mattresses that had Matt feeling as though he was the princess atop the pea, maybe it was for the best they stayed in their own beds. The rest of the day could be filled with greedy hands, holding onto whatever they could find with a honeymoon like glee but the nights were better off spent alone. Or at least, as alone as one could get when you shared both your life and room with another.

It didn't make him miss Foggy any less though, having him so close yet oceans away was a kind of torture Matt had rarely encountered. On nights he couldn't sleep, which were plentiful, he lay and painted out the image of Foggy in his head. The weight of him against the mattress, the sheets crinkling with each small shuffle and cuddle closer into the warmth. Matt lay and wished harder than anything before that he could kiss Foggy's lips and taste the mint and coffee he exhaled with each sleep-filled breath.

The mornings always made the suffering worth it. The smell of the Hazelnut coffee capsules they'd stolen from the neighbouring dorm, a wet kiss planted on his cheek before Foggy started going on about something Matt would only understand once he was actually awake. Ever since the accident, Matt had awoken to screams across the city, crying children and last breaths being taken, it was only after meeting Foggy that he started to understand why people wanted to get up from bed at all.

"We should push our beds together." Foggy spoke into the silence one cold Thursday afternoon, the rest of the world settling down for evening television and washing soapy dinner plates while they sat opposite one another, studying civil liberties with little interest.

Matt pulled an earphone out, paused the lecture playing on his phone and hummed in question across to Foggy; he'd heard the suggestion as clear as day but needed a moment to ponder a not-so-eager response. Foggy had a habit of doing this, reading Matt's mind without meaning to. He did it better than anyone, could read him within seconds and it thrilled Matt to his core.

"The beds," Foggy repeated, gesturing to the space between them which Matt only caught as a waft of air, "you're too far away from me. This isn't a high school dance, we don't need to leave room for Jesus—" He caught the raising of Matt's eyebrows and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Okay, he can have a little room. You know what I mean though."

"How sweet." Matt smiled as he pulled the other earphone out. Being closer to Foggy always sounded nice, he used to prefer his privacy especially when his senses sometimes made it feel as though he could never truly be alone but it wasn't like that with Foggy. Had he been able to ask for the things he desired, their beds would have been pressed together already and his head would be comfy in Foggy's lap.

"What'cha say? Want to brave the snoring up close?" For the first few months of rooming together, the sound of Foggy's snoring had made Matt want to throttle him in his sleep. It wasn't until Christmas when Foggy left for a few weeks to visit home that Matt realised how lonely their room was without him. He'd grown used to the sound, it was as familiar as the vibrating city outside their windows and that meant it was home.

Instead of responding aloud, Matt stood up from his bed and the mattress creaked from the shift of weight. He started to pull his things off from the bed as Foggy hopped up to help, putting his notes and braille reader over on the unused desk before starting to work out the best course of action.

The process of getting Matt's bed across to Foggy's involved cleaning the mess that had gathered during exam week. Dirty laundry and old takeout boxes, scrunched up notes gone wrong and the empty six-pack they'd drank after said exams (also stolen from the neighbours, though Foggy like to think they were gifted with them instead.) Matt couldn't do much to help but when it came to actually pushing the bed, he helped after Foggy stole a quick pinch at his bicep.

The beds slotted together perfectly after some rearranging, each with its own pillows and sheets and infinitely better than the few feet Foggy would have had to cross to land a smooch on Matt's cheek as he wanted. It also meant if anyone were to visit their room, the term hiding in plain sight might pop into mind. That wasn't important though, people had thought they were dating long before Matt had ever even begun processing his own feelings, it would come as no surprise to anyone.

Foggy's knee brushed against Matt's as they studied together, their last lecture ringing in Matt's ears along with the scribbling of Foggy's hastily written notes. He'd never thought himself the kind of person who enjoyed intimacy, over the years he had grown used to keeping his secrets and shielding himself from anyone who felt comfortable in their desire to get close but it was easy to pretend with Foggy that he wasn't terrified of becoming lost again.

It was the quiet kind of intimacy that Matt wasn't used to, completely natural and for once, it was something he craved. With Foggy so close, it became easier to commit to his wishes, the temptation to reach out and brush his fingers across the loose threads hanging from Foggy's pyjama pants was now one he did not have to bite back.

When it did finally come time to sleep, when Foggy could no longer read the words in front of him and Matt found himself distracted by the soap opera taking place two floors down from them, everything took place as normal. Matt brushed his teeth as Foggy shed his clothes, changing into some pyjamas which Matt had been informed were patterned with the slightly deformed faces of the Muppets. Then they'd switch, Matt would change while listening to Foggy hum around his toothbrush, the gargling of mouthwash strangely comforting.

By the time Foggy returned from the bathroom, Matt was tucked up into his bed, his glasses perched on the newly placed bedside table. He'd seen Matt's eyes a lot more since they'd started dating but the thrill of being trusted had yet to fade. It still surprised him how much Matt's face seemed to change without his glasses, he shifted from tall, dark and mysterious to the boy next door that had Foggy blushing like a lovesick schoolgirl, he was beautiful.

"I have three rules." Foggy began as he clambered into his own bed, tucking himself comfortably under the sheets as Matt smiled up at the ceiling, raising his eyebrows up in curiosity. "Keep your icicle toes on your side on the bed. I can't be held accountable for what I do if they touch me in my sleep."

"That's fair," Matt said through a yawn.

Foggy turned onto his side, sliding his hand under to the cool side of his pillow before taking in the sight of Matt beside him. He dragged his eyes down the slope of his nose, down to the plush pout of his lips, drawn tight in a smile he'd brought onto his lips. Matt's eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling and Foggy wondered what he was thinking about.

"I'm cool with you drooling on me, can't be that different from having your tongue all up in my mouth," Matt's cheeks grew rosy in the warm light radiating from Foggy's lamp, said tongue came out and licked across his bottom lip and Foggy made a mental note to thank whatever deity or good karma from another life had let him find himself here, "just like, don't drown me."

"Duly noted." Matt followed in Foggy's footsteps and switched onto his side, staring left of Foggy's mouth. He tried to recall the last time he'd shared a bed with someone, in periods of trying to get over his pining, he had perhaps tried to spend the night with a girl whose hair smelt like Jasmine or another with a voice like birdsong but never had he been allowed to stay. "What's the last rule?"

The gentle thumping of Foggy's heartbeat picked up, a swallow got caught in his throat and suddenly Matt felt so very conscious of how close they were, not quite nose to nose but a slight push forward could fix that. It would be so easy to lean in and plant a kiss, to send his heartbeat pounding like turning up the volume on your favourite song. He didn't, of course, but the thought was still there.

"Stick around till I wake up?" Foggy's voice was quiet and hesitant, not because he didn't think Matt would disappear as soon as he closed his eyes, sometimes he just worried he'd overstep a line he didn't know existed. Matt's expression softened and after a moment, he reached out to Foggy's side of their makeshift double and found his hand.

"Yeah, course." The touch didn't last long, Matt's thumb rubbing across Foggy's knuckles soon retreated as Matt turned on his side and faced the opposite direction. He cuddled closer to the mattress, shifting till he was comfortable before settling down to sleep, all while Foggy watched on in longing.

Matt wasn't known for being particularly tactile, his touches were either necessary or fleeting. Some days it felt as though he'd forgotten he had hands altogether, others it was like he was ready to drop out of college and run his fingers around the curve of Foggy's jaw until they died. Foggy on the other hand was all for loving on whoever was around, a good hug could fix most situations boy did Matt give good hugs when he let himself melt into one.

The point being, while Foggy hadn't expected Matt to spoon him immediately, now he was left staring at the back of his head that was all he could think about. After a few long moments, he reached over and clicked his lamp off before being engulfed into darkness.

Foggy fell asleep ten minutes after Matt had rolled over, the snoring only began an hour or so afterwards when he turned back onto his back. By that point though, Matt was still wide awake and had already allowed his crippling self-doubt to replay his awkwardness over and over. He'd have liked nothing more than to have rested his head on Foggy's chest and fall asleep to the sound of his heart directly in his ear but at least they were close, he could live happily with that at least.

When Matt did fall asleep, it was to the sound of the city of rumbling outside and the smell of kids smoking weed a few rooms down from them. The pipes running through the building creaked from time and use and Foggy snored loud and steady right beside him and yet, once he stopped overthinking, he'd never fallen asleep so quickly in his life.

By the time he woke up, there was a weight, warm and solid splayed over his chest. Several different alarm clocks were going off around the dormitory building and adding Foggy's perched on his bedside table made it impossible for Matt to ever oversleep. He was the morning person between the two of them, though just not willing.

A yawn pushed its way out from Matt's mouth and by the time he had tried to stretch, he realised the weight atop him was Foggy, cuddled up tight with his cheek smooched against Matt's shoulder. It wasn't an uncomfortable weight, Foggy was soft and round all over and frankly felt like heaven. He knew it would be easy to push him back to his side and get up, but whether he wanted to was a whole other story.

Matt settled back down against the mattress and closed his eyes again, he focused on the feeling of Foggy curled up on him as though it would be the first and last time. Carefully, more so than he'd ever done anything in his life, Matt reached his arm out and wrapped it around Foggy's back, letting his palm rest just above where the waistband of his pyjama pants sat.

It was mere moments before Foggy stirred, mumbling something incoherent against Matt's shirt before wiggling his arm out from beneath him to go whack at his alarm clock. It took three tries but when the ringing did finally stop, Foggy tucked himself back against Matt as though there had been no noise to begin with. Matt was fine with it, he'd happily miss lectures for the rest of the week if it meant staying curled up like this with Foggy laid over him like an overly affectionate cat.

"You're so buff, dude," Foggy mumbled sleepily, his face still slotted against Matt's shoulder. The hand that had been wrapped around Matt's waist slid up to lay across his stomach before a finger jabbed against his abs. "Not that comfortable, too hard."

Matt heaved out a laugh and continued to sooth his hand across the small of Foggy's back, ever so tempted to slip his hand beneath either his shirt or pants but held back the urge. There was plenty of time for that later, an infinite number of laters actually because now he knew what it felt like to wake up to Foggy, there was nothing that could ever compare. It wasn't a surprise, ever since that first day it was as though life made more and more sense with him by his side, there was purpose and joy to things now.

"Sorry." Matt pressed a smile against Foggy's hair, which thankfully yet to smother him in his sleep. "I'll work on that."

"No way. I finally got myself a hot beefcake for a boyfriend, that was like, all I wanted in high school." As though to prove his point, Foggy purposefully pressed himself closer to Matt in all his stupidly in shape glory, knowing full well he should have been retreating back to his bed which now only his legs lay slanted on and getting up ready for the day.

More comfortable than he had ever been, Matt worked up the courage to press a gentle kiss to the crown of Foggy's head before also sinking lower into the mattress, letting the pull of sleep drag him in.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest, i kinda forgot how to write for a moment there. 
> 
> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
